


chiaroscuro

by Alice_Klein



Series: After School [3]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mereka kontras. Tapi bukan berarti berlainan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chiaroscuro

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game © Yanagi Kouji
> 
> After School Series © Alice_Klein
> 
> "Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas fiksi ini."

“Ini rekapitulasi absen kelas D yang Anda minta, Sakuma-sensei.” Ia menyerahkan map biru tua berisi kertas-kertas itu pada pemuda yang lebih tua.

“Ah, terima kasih, Miyoshi. Maaf merepotkan.”

Bahu Miyoshi mengedik singkat, “Tidak apa. Sudah tugasku,” Katanya acuh.

Sakuma membuka map yang baru saja diterimanya kemudian memeriksa satu per satu data yang tercetak di tiap lembar isinya, “Semuanya lengkap. Sekali lagi terima kasih, kau boleh pulang sekarang.”

Cokelat tanah itu tersenyum bangga sewaktu mendengar kalimat pujian itu tertuju untuk hasil kerjanya, “Sakuma-sensei tidak pulang juga?”

Bukan kali ini saja Sakuma mendengar Miyoshi bertanya dengan nada angkuh khasnya, “Lebih tepatnya belum,” Sakuma menggelengkan kepala. Hela napas yang keluar setelahnya mengindikasikan ada kepenatan yang dirasakan pemuda surai hitam tersebut. “Masih banyak yang mesti aku urus.”

Miyoshi mendengus geli, “Menjadi seorang guru kelihatannya sibuk sekali, eh?”

“Ya. Ditambah menjadi wali kelas kalian, tugasku jadi bertambah banyak.”

“Aku mengerti. Kelas kami memang sering berbuat onar dan karenanya sudah banyak guru yang angkat tangan menangani kami,” Terselip aksen jenaka kala Miyoshi mengingat ia juga menjadi salah satu penyebab banyak tenaga pengajar mengundurkan diri.

Tidak heran. Sakuma tahu betul bagaimana tingkah siswa-siswa di kelas yang ia pegang. Mereka anak-anak yang luar biasa, jika boleh Sakuma sebutkan.

“Kalau begitu, aku pamit undur diri dulu, Sakuma-sensei.”

“Hm, hati-hati di jalan, Miyoshi.”

Miyoshi hanya tersenyum. Badannya berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu geser berwarna kelabu sebelum akhirnya ia berhenti, “Oh, iya. Mungkin ini sudah terlambat tapi aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu.”

Kepala itu menoleh ke belakang. Kerlingan cokelat tanah yang senada dengan warna helai rambutnya, merebut seluruh atensi Sakuma.

“Selamat datang, Sakuma-sensei.”

Sebab di awal perjumpaan mereka, sambutan itu belum sempat terlontarkan.

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih buat yang udah mampir~ *wink*


End file.
